


Oh Christmas Tree

by yellow_ferrari



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_ferrari/pseuds/yellow_ferrari
Summary: All Chris had been looking forward to was coming home to his husband having decorated the Christmas Tree. Apparently, Sebastian had not done that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for my friend Kayla. Merry Christmas, bb <3

The Christmas Tree isn't even up yet. Chris can see that from the driveway. There should be a canopy of green, decked out in lights, baubles, ornaments and tinsel clearly visible through the bay window. There is not.

Chris had just come home from a very exhausting flight, at the end of the very exhausting shoot of a very exhausting movie and all he had really wanted, all he had been looking forward to, was coming home to his husband having decorated the Christmas Tree. 

Apparently, Sebastian had not done that. 

Chris turns the key in the door and is immediately greeted by what can only be described as a Christmas war zone. There are big cardboard boxes all over the hallway, stacked on top of each other, spilling over into the kitchen, the dining room. There is wrapping paper and tinsel everywhere. Also.... it smells of Christmas Tree. But there is no Christmas Tree.

There is also no husband and no lights on anywhere in the house. 

Chris is just about to go upstairs to take a well-earned shower and maybe call a professional house cleaning service specializing in Christmas crap, when he hears a noise out back. 

"Chris is that you? Come outside!"

"Outside where?"

"The backyard!"

Chris and Seb had just bought this house a few months ago, so there wasn't really much there yet in terms of a backyard. Chris had ideas about flower beds and orchards and maybe a calming little zen garden, but he had been too busy to do anything about these ideas. They were never really out there, in the backyard. So Chris doesn't understand why Seb would possibly want him out there now. 

But he goes anyway. Because when his husband calls, whom he loves more than he hates that there is no Christmas Tree, Chris answers. 

Chris can see Sebastian standing on the back patio from as far away as the hallway. Because he is being illuminated by something. Something very bright.

Seb spots Chris in the living room, does an adorable little wave, and comes inside. He hugs Chris, kisses him. He smells of Christmas Tree, too. What on Earth is going on here?

"Hey babe. How was the flight?"

"Yeah good. What is going on in here? It looks like a bomb detonated out there. And what's with this smell?"

Sebastian just grins. That beautiful, mischievous grin that Chris loves so much. 

"Are you wearing work overalls? What HAVE you been doing while I was away?"

Seb takes him by the hand. This will never not be thrilling to Chris, no matter how long they'll have been married. He will be 90 years old and still be thrilled by the most beautiful man in the world taking his hand. 

Seb leads Chris outside, onto the patio. And that's when Chris sees it. The biggest, tallest, most bizarrely oversized Christmas Tree that Chris has ever seen in his life. It is taller than the house!

"What the actual...."

Sebastian leans into Chris and kisses him again.

"You love Christmas. I know no one in this universe who loves Christmas more than you. So I wanted to give you the biggest, most obnoxious Christmas you have ever had. Starting with the tree. Because I love you in the biggest, most obnoxious way."

"I'm......"

"I know. It's a lot."

The Christmas Tree is covered in ornaments. Huge ornaments, each the size of about 7 regular ones. There are several, at least four, incredibly long and intricately-woven strings of fairy lights in the branches. There are shiny baubles as big as Chris's head. And there is a Christmas angel on top that looks suspiciously like the half life-size Captain America statuette from their upstairs trophy room. With a long blonde wig on.

"How did you even...?"

Seb smirks and points to a ladder leaning against the house's back wall.

"I had help, too. I just wanted to make it as perfect for you as I possibly could."

Chris doesn't say anything for a good, long while. Just takes it all in. Stares at the gigantic tree and imagines the huge amount of work this must have been. 

"It's too much, isn't it? I knew it. I'm sorry, I can take it back...*hrmph*"

Chris shuts him up with a kiss. And is rewarded with a broad smile and a strand of Seb's hair, currently growing out for a new movie role, falling into his face in that way that drives Chris wild.

"No. It's absolutely fucking perfect."

And, after a while he adds, 

"Merry Christmas. I love you."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
